Lady Marmalade
by Ously Salvation
Summary: Butters has always been that shy innocent kid... so it seems. Underneath, he's just your average angsty teen who's trying to hard to be the good boy. He's really tired of being the good boy. And to prove it, he's going to show his crush and the rest of the world just how far he's willing to go to prove he's not what everybody makes him out to be. Rated M for all the those reasons.


Ously's pre-notes.

Well, I knew that before I divulged into the long and arduous process of writing a real fan fiction, and not something I just kind of threw together in the heat of the moment like I do sometimes. I just heard a song while reading online and this struck me… I thought it would be cute as hell and almost completely out of character.

But here is my sexy Bunny fic that I have been dying to write.

And of course, we need music. What better music than the song that inspired the story?

Lady Marmalade:

watch?v=RQa7SvVCdZk

And now enjoy,

With Love as Always,

Ously.

Butters' POV

I can't quite remember when it was that I stopped being that oblivious kid and finally started listening to those around me. The only thing I knew was that I wished I'd never started. 'He's so innocent and cute… he'll never understand.' And generally people being nice about talking me down because they think I can't handle what they throw at me.

But even amidst all the bullshit, I knew there was always one person who would give me the straight answers I want; Kenny McCormick. But even he still gives me the softer side of those answers.

But I had a plan to let everyone know that I was not a child anymore. I was almost 18 and damn it, they were going to get that stuck in their gray matter one way or another.

"Gosh, Butters, has anyone ever told you how beautiful your hair is?" I refrain from being a smartass by saying, 'Gee, girls play with it all the time in class and you don't think they let me know?' but instead saying, "My hair? Thank you…"

I hate this plastered smile on my face, I am starting to hate my hair, which I grew out to almost shoulder length. In fact, the only thing I liked about my body was my tongue ring I got when I was 15 on a dare. My parents wanted me to take it out as soon as it was healed but I just… never got around to it.

It was one of the only rebellious things I'd ever done.

"Oh God yes; you could be a model sweetie." Wendy said, braiding my hair. The bitch was braiding my fucking hair. But I wanted to talk to her anyway, so I suppose it would be polite of me to deal with her incredible mind and mouth of bullshit and just get what I wanted out of the way. Endure is what I keep telling myself.

"You're in charge of the talent show, right?" I said, not admiring my new braid. She laughed, "Well, yeah. Well, me Bebe and Marci. Why do you ask, sunshine?" I blushed, "I kinda want to do something… irregular." Wendy smiled, "Oh, gonna do something daring? What do you have in mind?" I was really embarrassed to say it out loud, so I leaned down and whispered it into her ear.

It was actually kinda funny; with everything I said her face got a little more red.

I pulled back finally, and Wendy was as red as a tomato. I could've almost laughed.

"Butters… I'm not sure… that doesn't sound like something… well, that you would do." I laughed now, "Well, maybe that's why I want to do it…" "Butters, you don't need to prove anything to anybody, we already-" "Like me? No, everybody pities me because everyone thinks I'm ignorant." Wendy looked down, "Butters, I'm so sorry." "Look, will you do it or not?"

"Only if you tell me one thing." She said and I swore. "Why are you really doing it?"

My mind flashes in colors of orange or yellow. And I feel my face heat up, "F-f-f-for n-n-no other reason t-th-then I s-s-said…"

And the look on her face said that I was completely bull shitting her. And yeah, she was right. I wasn't ready to give in, "Well, let me call Bebe and Marci… and I'll make sure they don't say anything. Not to Clyde or Token… or Kenny." She says that last part with a twinge of seduction in her voice.

Kenny's POV.

It was a rare opportunity when I got to play video games; one of the few perks I had with my friends, who knew I was poor and usually let me play (Besides Cartman, but fuck that no good fatass piece of shit.)

"So, Kenny," Kyle said suddenly, taking his eyes off of his boyfriend for a minute to acknowledge that I exactly didn't want to hear him moaning into Stan's mouth while they made out behind me, "Did you enjoy your view today?" he finished with a smile and I could hear Stan elbow him. I laugh, "Which one; one of the tasty ladies or the scrumptious boys?" I said, plainly noting my sexual interests were open.

"Well, gee Kenny, I could see you taking Butters virginity with your eyes, you pervert." I smile and chuckle slightly, "Well, he has a nice ass. I can look at the menu all I want."

"He does have a nice ass, Kyle." Stan said, with a small hint of sarcasm and Kyle punched him in the gut. "I was kidding! Don't be a bitch!"

I smiled as I heard them wrestle; it was weird for me and Butters. The most innocent thing on the earth put into such a beautiful body. (I knew; I'd seen it when we showers… well, not seen, more like intensely gazed at.) And God there was nothing I wanted to do more than ravish that sweet body, but in the back of my mind, I couldn't. Butters was too sweet and kind and beautiful and he didn't need trailer trash like me corrupting him in that way.

But I'll be damned if I didn't think about it often.

Seriously, he had the cutest and most perfect ass.

"Hey, I just got a text from Wendy." Kyle said getting his phone out and starring at it. "Hey, do you, Stan and Kenny want free tickets to the Talent Show? You guys are like the only people who haven't gotten tickets." He finished reading, "Nor do I want to." He finished. Stan laughed, "Come on, some people have really put time into this; and it gives us an excuse to not sit around here all night."

I was utterly confused; Wendy hated Stan for breaking up with her for Kyle and now she was being all polite and shit? It didn't sit right with me for a damn second. "Who's all in it? I want to know if there's any talent in it…"

Kenny lied, running fingers through his silky blonde hair. Kyle text her back with the reply. About ten minutes later, the full list was on there. He handed the phone to Kenny, "Token… Kay lee… Samson… Not a bad list." He kept running over the list until one stuck out above all others; Butters. "Butters is in the show?" Kenny said laughing in almost childish delight.

"Well, looks like Kenny and I have a reason for going… maybe I'll just go with him?" Stan said looking at me and I humored his teasing of Kyle with a, "Oh, Stan, stop, you're going to make me so hot…" Kyle leaped off of the couch at me, "I'll Kill you!"

Butters' POV

I had told my parents about the show, which honestly was a stupid idea. Now they are all about coming and nagging me about what I'm gonna do. I just keep to my guns and say it's a secret. But the week is over, and it's almost show time. I was getting ready for… well, my coming out of the innocent shell. And surprisingly, Bebe, Marci and Wendy inserted themselves in my act just so I wouldn't be alone and afraid. I know I acted like I'd be fine… but considering what I was doing tonight, I probably wouldn't be fine alone.

Wendy came into my dressing room just as I was getting finished pulling my clothes on.

"Ready for us to come in?" she said and I laughed, "Well, this is gonna take a minute, right? Better get started while the gettings good, right?" "God, you are going to be so beautiful when we're done.

Kenny's POV

Stan Kyle and I miraculously got front row seats. I was sure Wendy was up to something and I really didn't like it. I'd heard rumors she still liked Stan, and sometimes I believed them. She was gonna let him peak at the goods (Considering her record, I'd call them the bads, but whatever) under her skirt accidently on purpose, I was sure of it.

"Welcome everyone to South Park High's 15th annual talent show, like anyone really gives a crap.." Said the MC for the evening, who muttered that last part under her breath. But then she gained back all of her pep and started naming off just some of the 'amazing talent' that was there tonight. I rolled my eyes at the fakeness of her voice, coating everything she said in a disgusting thick sugary coating.

But I was here to watch Butters; Not this bitch. "Hey, can you shut up and get to the show all ready?! We got people we wanna see, lady!" I yelled from my seat. She looked down at me in disapproval, until other people joined in the yelling, saying they wanted to see their kid/friend/lover/slave.

"Okay, well let's get on with the show!" the MC said nervously.

And with that, I settled in, watching the occasional good performer and many terrible ones. I was curious as I watched each group go through, I didn't see Butters. I was about to groan; knowing my luck, they saved him for last so I have to wait for all these dick wads and twats to finish.

But, after a grueling 2 hours I finally heard the last act get called; "Four talented singers ready to be sexy for us." I almost laughed; Butters must have chickened out or something and I wasted my time here for nothing.

But then the surprise was revealed as four beautiful ladies walked out onto the stage. Well… three of them.

I'm glad there was some noise to prove I wasn't dead because I think my heart might have stopped.

There he was dressed in a corset top, sexy tight shorts that showed off those hip curves perfectly and knee high boots. Not to mention the makeup and his hair. He looked… okay, let's just be honest; I wanted to grab him and fuck him right there and not give two shits what anybody thought about it.

"Holy shit…" Stan said; he'd figured it out too. I looked back to see his parents, starring with wide eyes as they took the stage.

Suddenly Marci suddenly started singing,

"These are my soul sisters, let me hear ya'll flow, sisters.

Then they all joined in and the song began with Wendy singing the part of Mya,

_He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge_

_ Struttin' her stuff on the street_

_ She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh _

She was pretty decent, I'll admit

Then they all sang

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)_

_ Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)_

_ Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)_

_ Creole lady Marmalade_

Then Babe took over the part of Pink

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_

_ Boy drank all that Magnolia wine_

_ On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah_

Chorus again, and then it hit me when Marci started rapping

yea yea uh  
He come through with the money in the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now

"He's going to do Christina's part?!" Kyle said.

I sat forward as he came forward to start his solo

"Marmalade..."

And he hit that bridge perfectly (Look, I used to listen to the song a little bit obsessively... cause god damn, look at those girls.)

"Hey...Hey...HEEEEYYYYY"

He jumped off the stage and began walking right at me, looking at me,

"Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more"

All the while he was dancing in front of me before hopping back on stage.

It was the sexiest fucking thing I had ever seen

And he didn't just do it in front of me, but his family and everyone else.

I had to admit, he had some guts

and a pair of shorts that fit his ass perfectly.

I really didn't pay attention to anything else, expect when he got off stage.

Damn it, I had to see him now.

Butters' POV

Welp, there it was, laying it all down and letting the world know how I felt. Wendy belted me something awful afterwords for apparently holding out on her with my voice.

But then I hugged her, thanking her for the opportunity to do this.

Maybe she wasn't so bad as I made her out to be after all...

I went to my dressing room and locked the door, proceding to remove my top and make up.

Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Great, now my parents are here..." I said, knowing as soon as I opened that door I was as good as grounded.

"Well, hey there." Kenny said when I opened the door.

I also blushed furiously, as I was only wearing my shorts and still had a bit of make up on my face.

"Can I see the star of the show? Where o Where did she go?"

I belted him in the arm. and he rubbed it probably out of politenes cause I knew it wouldn't hurt.

"Can I come in?" he said, and I moved back so he could come in and began a walk back towards the make up table to start working on my hair.

"So, what do you want?" I said, undoing a braid.

He smiled at me, but in a very odd way.

"You." was all he said and I felt my ears get hot.

I looked down, emberressed.

"Stand up and look at me." he said.

I reluctantly did what I was told.

I covered myself, not wanting to reveal that I was pitching a tent.

"Move your hands." I put them at my sides.

"You are so shy now... you weren't a few minutes ago..." he said, grabbing my hips and pulling me close.

He started licking my neck and I started gasping for air.

"I've wanted you for so long." he whispered to me.

I felt my whole body shudder at those words ringing in my ear.

I brought his face up to meet mine, our foreheads touching.

I kissed him a moment later, and Kenny being the pervert he is, started putting his hands everywhere... but one spot he kept returning to.

"H-hey, that's my butt dude!"

"I know, and it's as perfect as I imagined it was."

I didn't think I could get any hotter; well shit if I was wrong.

he pushed me back into the chair and slid my shorts off in one fluid motion and I was left naked in front of him

"Beautiful." he said, leaning down to kiss me and touch me and make me moan and all those other horrible things we shouldn't do in public but God Damn we want to.

I'd thought I'd be sensual too when this moment happened, but I can only lay there and look helpless.

We kissed one more time before he was about to push inside of me.

And then the door got a knock, "Butters, are you in there? We need to have a talk, sir."

"Why is this door locked?" my father said. I blushed.

I couldn't speak, my throat caught my words. "Butters, you'd better say something this instant."

"Hey, lady! This is the guys dressing room! Can't you go bother him at the girls dressing room! That's where he went!" Kenny called, stroking himself to keep himself hard.

"Oh God, it's worse than I thought. He thinks he's a woman! Quick, get that number for Dr. Chakwas!" and footsteps were heard running down the hall.

"Gee, thanks. Now I'm gonna get grounded and therapy."

He smiled at me, "Your fault for not wanting to be the innocent little Butters anymore."

I winked at him, "I might need a place to stay for a minute; I don't think I can face them right now."

"Hmm... maybe, on one condition." Kenny said

"I can't wait to hear this." I said.

"You agree to be my boyfriend."

I looked around and acted like I was pondering, "Well, I don't know."

"Right, well let me go get Mr. and Mrs. Stouch..."

"Okay, okay, yes Kenny, I'll be your boyfriend."

and then we kissed, when he smiled seductively at me.

"Now, back to the task at hand." and he pushed.

And let the innocent wash out of me only to be filled with waves of ecstacy.

Ously's post it notes.

Ha ha, short and cute and sexy and funny... yes I loved writing this. I also hope you did too. Please rate and review; and tell me what I need to improve on. I love good feedback.

But hey, I'm short on time.

With love, as always,

Ously.


End file.
